1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging, and, more particularly, to a method of licensing functionality after an initial transaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatus, such as ink jet printers and/or copiers, electrophotographic printers and/or copiers, and multifunction devices, have long been available to customers. Such imaging apparatus require a supply item, such as an ink jet printhead cartridge, ink tank, or toner cartridge, that provides a source of imaging substance, such as ink or toner. Traditionally, a customer purchased an imaging apparatus or supply item through an initial transaction realizing that the functionality, i.e., features, associated with the imaging apparatus or supply item was fixed. For example, when the supply of ink of an ink jet printhead cartridge was depleted, the customer would simply obtain a new cartridge at a retail outlet. Likewise, if a customer required additional imaging functionality, e.g., additional printing modes, higher resolution or higher printing speed, beyond that of the customer's current imaging apparatus, the customer had no choice but to purchase a new imaging apparatus that included the additional functionality.
What is needed in the art is a method of licensing functionality after an initial transaction.